1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to remote access systems. More particularly, the invention is a method and apparatus which provides for remote and secure access to a host computer, and which further provides an open application standard for client access to the host computer.
2. The Prior Art
In general, remote access systems allow a “remote” user (from a remote computer) to connect to and access resources on another computer. For example, a user on a mobile computer may connect to and access resources on a home computer via conventional remote access systems. However, prior art remote access systems require special application software to be supplied to both the remote system and the base system. Due to this shortcoming, most prior art remote access systems are limited to devices including substantial computing capabilities in the remote computer. Also, access to another computer via a remote access system is provided using conventional data connection means, typically through a PSTN (public switched telephone network) connection. That is, a direct connection from the remote computer to the base computer is typically required for security reasons.
Remote access systems can generally be categorized into two types of systems. The first system is generally referred to as a remote access server (RAS) system. A RAS system usually comprises server RAS software residing on a RAS server and client RAS software residing on a “remote” computer. The RAS server is coupled to resources (e.g., printers, files, other nodes) which are remotely accessed by a user of the system. In operation, a user of the remote computer connects to the RAS server via a dial-in telephone connection. Upon connection, the RAS server queries for the user's access credentials (e.g., user name and password). Upon authentication of the user's access credentials, the user is granted access to resources on the RAS server and/or resources on other nodes connected to the RAS server to which the user is authorized access. The RAS software manages the connection process, the authentication process, the access privileges, and the data transfers between the RAS server and the remote computer. RAS systems are also used by commercial service providers, such as Internet Access Providers (ISPs) to allow their customers access into their network resources.
In another implementation, RAS systems may be used in conjunction with an Internet connection. In this scheme, a user is able to access a RAS server indirectly via the Internet, rather than directly via a point to point telephone connection. These RAS systems are generally referred to as virtual private networks (VPNs), because a secure channel is provided via the normally unsecured Internet. In VPNs, a remote user having a computer operatively coupled to the VPN, is able to access resources on another computer via the Internet using Internet protocols.
The other type of remote access system is generally referred to as a remote control system (RCS). RCSs allow a remote user to not only access resources on another “host” computer, but also allow the user to control the host computer. RCSs typically display on the remote computer what would normally be displayed on the host computer (known as screen emulation). In this way, the user is able to control the host computer from the remote computer as if the user was directly accessing the host computer. An example of a commercially available RCS product is PC Anywhere™ by Symantec Corp™. Like RAS systems, RCS allows a remote user to connect via a conventional means, including a telephone connection and via the Internet. Again, special software is required on both nodes.
There are several disadvantages with RAS and RCS systems. In RAS systems, file synchronization poses a common problem, particularly with respect to email applications. For example, where a remote user downloads email to the remote computer it may be stored on the remote computer. Thus, when the user gets back to the local computer, that email is not accessible on the remote computer, but must somehow be transferred from the remote computer or disregarded. This can become quite frustrating to the user.
In addition, in RAS implementations certain files may be unusable without the original application. For example, with certain email applications, the messages associated with the email application are commonly stored in a proprietary file format. Without the original email application, the file would be unusable to the remote user if the original application is not installed on the remote computer accessed by the user.
RCS, on the other hand, typically requires proprietary software to be installed on both the server (host) and client (remote) computers. Proprietary software limits the ability of a remote user to access the host computer, because such proprietary software may not be readily accessible.
In addition, often the setup and administration of RAS and RCS systems are cumbersome or otherwise overwhelming for the home or corporate users. Setup normally involves the assistance of a network system administrator and is usually complicated further by the fact that each user may have different remote computers and different host computers. Each setup then becomes unique and difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which provides for remote and secure access to a host computer, and which further provides an open application standard for client access to the host computer. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.